Michele Crispino
Michele Crispino (Japanese: ミケーレ・クリスピーノ, Mikēre Kurisupīno) is an Italian figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Michele began figure skating with his twin sister Sara at a young age. At the Sochi Grand Prix Final in Russia, Michele placed 5th out of the six competitors. Both he and Sara are from Naples, Italy.''Pash! Magazine March 2017 Issue Appearance Michele is a tall young man with tan skin, short, auburn hair, and dark, purple eyes. Short Program During his short program, Michele wears a black, armor-like costume with silver trim. Free Skate During his free skate, Michele wears a purple suit-like costume with an undone purple tie. It is decorated with sparkles. Personality Michele is very straight-laced and uptight, especially regarding women. He is very chivalrous and feels that it is necessary to protect his sister's honor by fending off suitors, which stems from how he would defend her from boys who bullied her when they were children. However, over time his protective feelings towards his sister have become possessive and overly dependent. He is very quick to anger, especially when he thinks a man is trying to get close to his sister. Skills Jumps Michele is able to pull off the triple Lutz-triple loop, which is his sister's signature combination jump. Relationships Sara Crispino Michele and Sara are fraternal twins. Sara usually refers to Michele as Mickey. Michele always protected his sister from bullies when they were younger. They are always at the rinkside during each other's programs to cheer the other on. Michele is extremely overprotective of Sara and unhealthily codependent on her. While he was skating his program, his only thoughts were on Sara, and he believes himself to be the one who loves Sara the most. While Sara recognizes that this is a problem, he does not appear to.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 8 After the free program in the Rostelecom Cup, Michele promises to loosen his dependency on Sara,''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 9 but goes back to being slightly more attached to her at the Grand Prix Final. Emil Nekola Even though Michele usually seems to be wary of Emil, afraid that Emil will go after his sister, he is on good terms with Emil. Emil is often spotted with the Crispino twins, asking them to cheer for him, or inviting them to go out for dinner or drinks together. Michele sits beside Emil in the audience during the Barcelona GPF short program.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 11 Programs Short - L'homme Armé Free - Serenade for Two Quotes * ''"This is the last time I will skate for you." ''(about Sara) * ''"I wish I could have pair rings with Sara!" Trivia * Michele's theme for the season is '"chivalric love/romance", which he understands to be different than romantic love.Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 4 Booklet * His Instagram is mickey-crispino. * He is ironically described as a virgin.Yuri on Ice!!!Official Website Character Profiles * The caption on his Instagram page reads 'Awesome Day! Here we are in Florence! We are having an extremely fun time with my sis! @sala-crispino #Florence #michelecrispino #florencecathedral.' * A portion of Michele's free program is skated by Yuuri Katsuki in the opening credits * Some part of one of his skate program "Serenade for Two" have been a part of Yuri's skate for the opening of anime. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Crispino Family Category:Europe Category:Italy